


Lady Midnight Rewritten Scene

by Completebookworm



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Completebookworm/pseuds/Completebookworm
Summary: If Livvy hadn’t interrupted Julian and Emma… enough said.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn & Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Kudos: 17





	Lady Midnight Rewritten Scene

“Tell me you love me, Emma” he said against her throat. “Even if you don’t mean it.”  
She gasped; how could he think, how could he not realize...

“Jules”

She muttered as he trailed kisses of molten fire up her neck. Emma pulled away with a swiftness she only had being this close to Jules, her Jules, his eyes burned with a passion that Emma was sure nobody else knew he had the capability of possessing. Emma swallowed, her throat burning as if she had swallowed sand, “Julian, you make me feel alive, stronger, more like myself than I imagined” she paused, placing a hand on top of his parabatai rune, twin to her own, his pulse was pounding under her fingers, as if there were thousands of crashing tidal waves coursing through his veins.

“You, this, is more than I ever allowed myself to dream of having, feeling, since my parents and Malcom, I have felt underwater, and you saved me- quite literally- in every way possible.”

The sureness of Emma’s proclamation awakened something in Julian, he claimed her mouth with his. Julian felt desire to claim her in every way possible hoot up his spine like lightening. Julian’s body was a hot hard line against hers, Emma held onto Julian tighter, as if this moment might slip from her grasp. Pain flared up Emma’s back from her still healing wounds, that was a dull ache compared to the throbbing heat between her legs and her need for Julian.

The sheer perfection of this moment threatened to undo Julian completely, he was with the woman he loved inside of the only room which he allowed himself to express his love for her. Julian felt that every lie, every secret was worth it, because they had all led up to this moment, he was safe with his parabati, they might not be able to express themselves in public, but for this, Julian thought it was worth it.

Emma trailed up underneath his cotton shirt and nearly ripped it off, for with the force she used, nothing could describe it. Julian kissed and nipped at Emma’s collarbone and he placed a delicate kiss atop her rune, their rune, which molded their souls into one.

Julian lifted up Emma’s blank tank, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the white bandages stark against her golden skin, a reminder of the sacrifices they would always be willing to make for each other. With the memory of her injuries Julian’s next actions were extremely gentle despite every one of his nerves and desires screaming at him to act otherwise.

His kissed tasted of salt from the tears streaming down his cheeks, his face was burning up as Emma framed his face with her cold hands and Julian shuddered as a sob threatened to break out of the cage which he had worked so hard to contain the weakness his emotions evoke.  
Emma loosened her precious grasp on Julian to loosen the strings of her pants, the words please, Julian more, please sweet on her tongue and begging to tear out of her throat.

Sensing her invitation, his last restriction on his self-control broke, and he joined them, causing a low growl to erupt from him as Emma made noises, he assumed the gods blessed her with the ability to create. With every second they were together, with every stroke, touch, kiss, a bond stronger than the one which was runed upon their skin, solidified within their souls.

Emma was full, of love, of Julian, and she couldn’t get enough, Emma was oblivious to the cold breeze which drafted in through the small window of Jules’s private room, stirring paintings and sketches of her, symbols of his unyielding love for her. The gold in her hair shining from the luminescent bulb hanging from the ceiling, as Julian winded his fingers through it to expose her neck for his featherlight kisses.

Emma’s insides felt like hellfire and it was all she could do to kiss Julian as she imploded around him in fiery glory. Julian muttered into her hair as he finished alongside her, just as they always were, perfectly in sync.

When Emma could no longer see flames, she found herself staring into the sea green eyes of her parabati who had a long line of burnt orange paint smeared across his face. Emma burst into a fit of laugher, doubling over into her lap still perched on the counter as Julian threw on his shirt.

“What, could you possibly find funny right now” Julian said with a smile plastered on his face. “you- you have paint…” were the only words Emma could squeeze out between fits of laughter, before Julian squeezed a tube of yellow paint onto his hands and dragged the paint down both sides of her face.

It was as if Julian got a glimpse into the future, in this moment he could picture him and Emma as free as Jace and Clary, or as passionate as Isabel and Simon, he could envision a life with Emma; and he decided no many lies he had to tell, Julian would end up with Emma, and they would be happy, parabati bond or not.


End file.
